Question: $-10mnp - 6n + 6p + 6 = n - 5p - 2$ Solve for $m$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-10mnp - 6n + 6p + {6} = n - 5p - {2}$ $-10mnp - 6n + 6p = n - 5p - {8}$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-10mnp - 6n + {6p} = n - {5p} - 8$ $-10mnp - 6n = n - {11p} - 8$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-10mnp - {6n} = {n} - 11p - 8$ $-10mnp = {7n} - 11p - 8$ Isolate $m$ $-{10}m{np} = 7n - 11p - 8$ $m = \dfrac{ 7n - 11p - 8 }{ -{10np} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $m = \dfrac{ -{7}n + {11}p + {8} }{ {10np} }$